1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to rowing mechanisms used in small watercraft. In particular, the invention relates to rowing machines using human power that may be mounted within canoes or rowing sculls, and which also may be used separately for physical conditioning.
2. Background Information
Rowing machines for exercise in the home and gym have been known for a long time. Similarly, albeit more recently, rowing mechanisms for use in canoes or other small watercraft have also been commercialized. One of the central advantages of these mechanisms in small watercraft is that, by using the strength of the legs and both arms, combined with the leverage provided by an oar pivoting at an oar lock extended outwardly from the side of the canoe, they more efficiently convert the energy generated by the human body for propelling the boat over the water.
Initial iterations of this type of mechanism have proven effective, although not particularly sturdy. When used in actual rowing conditions, especially over extended periods of time and over great distances, the construction of these machines has proven to be unreliable and not sturdy enough to handle the rigors of demanding use.
It has also been learned that certain adjustments made to the configuration of components of the apparatus result in significant improvements in performance. For example, in waters with large waves, the outriggers to which the oars are mounted on prior art devices have proven to be too low for practical use. Furthermore, the rolling mechanism of the seat has not been very durable, resulting in breakdowns, which can be a significant problem if the rower is in the wilderness and unable to summon assistance. It is also helpful to permit the position of the foot rests to be adjustable relative to the outriggers to which the oars are mounted for rowers of different sizes.
Prior rowing mechanisms have also added greatly to the weight of the canoe or other small watercraft. When portages of great distances are contemplated for the canoe, the added weight can be a significant difficulty for the person carrying the load.
The rowing apparatus of the present invention overcomes difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not available.